Jaune got a baby
by MalasLaBro
Summary: Jaune found a baby on one normal night. No one knows where it came from or who the parents are but, one thing is for certain - He loves it like his own daughter he never had.
1. Chapter 1

How did he end up with the bundle of chaos in his arms – he will never know. What he knows for now is that this bundle of chaos reincarnated is so cute _and_ balanced back by its energy rivaling _Nora –_ which is saying how much it moves all around the dorm hyperactive as !# .

Now, it's not that Jaune is ungrateful for his unofficial daughter June – courtesy of her unofficial mother Pyrrha.

It's just that this bundle of joy will one day be the death of him.

Which brings the present situation. Jaune Arc, proud leader of team JNPR and now third year of Beacon Huntsman Academy – on a tree, hands out stretched to try and reach little June dangling _very_ dangerously on the edge of the surprisingly sturdy branch that could support a grown hunter _and_ a baby.

"Junny! Please come here! Come to daddy! Arghh!"

Oh shit, that was close. June is hanging on the tree without a care in the world while Jaune slowly inched closer. "AIH!" little June squealed watching her beloved daddy with that silly face, she reached her hand out in response, the other one still hanging on. The look on her fathers' face making her even more delighted.

"JUNNY! USE BOTH YOUR HANDS!"

Well, he did not notice his own advice. The knight made a desperate lunge and hugged the little 3 year old close. He released a relieved sigh, happy to finally have his baby in his arms.

"Now lets' get you down…." Jaune tried to slowly inch backwards to the window of his room, " Just a little bit close-"

 _CRACK!_

"AIH!"

"Yep, Aih." He deadpanned to no one in particular, though in his head – a thousand curses to any deity watching this. The tree branch finally could not withstand the weight, it broke slowly, urging the young daddy inch faster and more desperate. It was not a doubt he can withstand the fall, its' only 2 floors high and Jaune had withstand worst than this – _worse_ than this.

But still.

"Fu- FIISHHHHH!" He cursed as he fell, lil' June clutched inside him all covered by his body – hoping to fall on his back to absorb the damn force of the earth.

And…

 _THUMP._

"Ow." Jaune groaned out.

"Aih!" June replied. What a cute sound it was. Sigh. He seemed to never be able to get over how cute it sounded, even if she cries in the middle of the night and disturbs the entire blocks' sleep schedule, Jaune forced a smile on his face, always present when near the baby due to a certain _advice_ from Miss Goodwitch.

As he lay on the cold hard floor, the sun nearing its shift change and a calming scenery around the garden where he fell and in the crater that he created upon impact. Lil' June wiggling in his embrace, enjoying the warmth he emits unbeknown to himself.

It's been a year since he found his little ball of sunshine. On a normal night – as normal as can be on the roof right after their leader and the resident champions' daily night training session, Jaune with his sweaty shirt and pants , panting on the floor next to his partner , smiles on their faces as their recent sparring session was a close one – with Pyrrha taking the win for the night.  
"*pant* You know, that stunt you pulled earlier really got me by surprise." Pyrrha stated, her breathing steadily slowing down.

"Well, I was hoping it worked. *pant* almost nothing gets past you but, even you have your weaknesses. *pant* Hey Pyrrha?"

"Hmm." She responded, her eyes closed and a small smile adorning her face. Jaune starred at the starry night, his eyes glazed but seemed to reflect the eternal skies.

"Have you ever thought of having a family of your own?"

The question seemed to caught her by surprise, her eyes opened sharply and she sat up looking at her still unconfessed crush. " What do you mean?" she asked a bit too fast.

Jaune didn't seem to notice her sudden outburst, his mind somewhere imagining about his seven sisters and his family. Ever since the Vytal Festival, with the victory of team JNPR and after the prize ceremony, Jaune with little to no knowledge at all met with his family – his _entire_ family.

They did not look _very_ pleased about his victory; in fact, they were _mad._

They were mad that he faked himself in.

They were mad he risked himself fighting Grimm and not staying home.

They were mad he wanted to make himself a better man, one they could be proud of and look at with their head held high.

They wanted him to go home.

Jaune, who was from his high spirits torn down, crashing to the ground like a certain bullhead piloted by a crazy writer, could only stare dumbly at his fuming mother. A certain part of him cowered under his mother's wrath, while the other part of him – the one he wears when forced into positions under pressure and confident in his stride, overcame his cowardice and calmly reigned in his sudden rush of anger and invited them to the café, sat them down and confessed his feelings.

After a lot of shouting and public property being decimated by his sisters, they left leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Their relationship strained by the conflict and a choice.

" _Family or your pathetic dreams of becoming a hunter!"_

Deep down he already made his choice. He regrets seeing his mother stifling her tears but steeled himself as he watched the one who raised him leave.

Now, he wonders if his own family would be something like that. Would they fight like that? Would they cut their ties and go their own separate ways?

It was a scary thought but a possibility nonetheless.

" I mean, would you be able to handle everything that comes with raising a kid? How hard it is? Looking at my mothe- when she gave birth to my little sister, it was chaos I tell you. Hell itself looking desirable kinda chaos. " Jaune said with that small smile still on his place, Pyrrha could see his eyes quivering a bit when he mentioned his mother. A relationship ending like that just because of his dream, she wanted to make it up to him ever since he broke down crying on her arms the night after the incident.

Plastering a smile that came with her desire to make him feel better, she replied. " I think you would make a very great dad Jaune. Should I remind you that you are one of the most kindest and charming man I met."

"Thanks for that boost of confidence Pyr, I appreciate that. But still, you think raising a kid is easy?"

Pyrrha gave it a thought. Raising a baby for her only came from reading cheezy novels and those movies they show on TV. She went with the honest route. " I don't have much experience with babies Jaune." She retook her position next to him. "But, I would like to experience it."

" _With you."_ She thought.

"Well, let's hope however gets to be the lucky guy can withstand your awesomeness." He replied. " It's not like babies can fall from the skies just like that."

He did not notice his partners blush at that statement.

What he did notice was the sound of a baby crying somewhere. Why is there a baby crying somewhere?

" _That's weird, am I sleepy already?"_ he thought.

Pyrrha seemed to notice it too. "Do you hear someone crying like a baby?"

"You too? I thought I was sleepy." He was a bit alerted by this strange occurence , sitting up and looked around. Nothing in the vincinity of the bare roof can produce crying sounds. "Where's it coming from?" he asked his partner who replied with a shrug. Both of them curious and a bit scared of the answer.

They stood up and proceeded to look around. After a fruitless search, both of them stood in the middle of the roof where they hear the sound being louder by the second, as if it was fallin-

They looked up.

There it was , something wrapped in white falling towards them at speeds rivaling a snail. It seems like their source of crying is that thing. Both of them are dumbfounded, they could only stare at it as it slowly floated to them – as if by magic. Only when it came within arms reach that Jaune caught it. What's inside was a baby, with cerulean eyes like Jaune's, blond and the crying that the baby emitted stopped when the little baby laid its' eyes on the resident knight and let out a squeal "Aih!" and began reaching out for him, those cute dainty hands trying to claw at his face.

"O…..kay?" Jaune stated. With a quick look at his partner and receiving a very big question mark in her eyes, he said "This is…. _weird._ "

After that, they looked up, hoping to find the source. Sadly, the baby came out of nowhere. They can't see where it came from.

Ah…well. Such nostalgic memories. Jaune looked down at the cute wiggling baby in his arms.

"June?"

"Aih?" She respon- er, what he thought she responded. "Aih?"

With a big smile," I love you Junny!" He declared, tickling his little baby girl. Not a care to all the looks he received around him.

* * *

 **There will be a** continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jaune and his partner found the cute little blonde baby, both of them are clueless on what to do.

Should they ask around for information?

Should they keep it a secret? Who should they tell?

Would anyone even believe them?

At the end of the night, both of them agreed to ask around tomorrow as it was very late into the night and both of them could guess the rumor mill's going to spin so wildly if they are seen.

So, with great care, Jaune retrieved his discarded hoodie and wrapped the little baby to avoid the harsh cold nights' air. They slowly went down to their room, careful to not run into anyone who was probably asleep but not wanting to take the chance of being found out so late into the night less other theories surface on the dreaded mill.

With moves like a ninja Blake would approve of and soft foot steps upon contact on the floor, they safely arrive into their rooms' door but came to a sudden question:

"What about Ren and Nora?" Jaune whispered to his partner.

"They're probably asleep by now. Lets go in before anything happens okay?" Pyrrha assured the knight next to her, both of them crouched in front of the door. Jaune with shaking hands took his scroll from his pocket and slowly – he motioned for Pyrrha to open the door while he holds the now sleeping baby close.

Both of them entered the room without much trouble, seeing that their teammates were asleep and soundly at that. Pyrrha closed the door carefully and locked it. Both of them standing to their full height and released a breath they did not notice they were holding.

"So, how are the sleeping arrangements Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in a whisper, being curious and wanting to hold the baby for a chance with how her hands stretched out.

Jaune gave her the baby "If you want, I guess you can sleep with her tonight." He said, smiling at the scene where his partner was looking at the baby, her eyes half lidded but he could see the warmth emitting from it, her fingers slowly tracing lines on the soft stomach "You know, you look like a mother Pyr. It suits you a lot."

She blushed at the innocent comment, her eyes never leaving the sleeping face of the baby in her arms "Really? That's nice to hear."

He stepped closer, holding the baby together. "I just remembered. What's her name?" Jaune asked, curious as to keep referring to the 'baby' inside his head countless times.

"I don't know. Should we give it to her?" Pyrrha answered, her face looking up and gazing at her partner who was close and has an expression like hers earlier.

"We should. I was thinking of June, seeing it's June and all."

The champion pondered on the name, it has a nice ring to it, plus- it reminds her of Jaune a lot."I agree. That's a nice name." Pyrrha said after a bit if more swirling the name on her tongue. "What about her last name?"she wondered.

"Yes Jaune, what about her last name?" A new voice spoke out. Freezing the two standing. Slowly, both of them looked at the amused expression of Lie Ren, the resident rouge on his bed, arms crossed and a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, Nora's fast asleep. I noticed both of you sneaking in and carrying something. I didn't think you would reach homerun that early Jaune." His smile turned higher.

The man in question could only blush and scratch the back of his head. "Err – you're not wrong, we found this baby upstairs after our training." Jaune responded. seeing that his partner blushing and looking down from Rens' amused gaze.

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. June appeared from nowhere. We don't know where it came from. I swear." Jaune said.

Ren still looked pensive but chose to believe them for now. "What are you going to do now?" he asked, making sure Nora was fast asleep by waving a finger in front of her nose.

"To tell the truth, we don't know." Pyrrha said, cradling the baby in her arms. " We agreed to tell the teachers tomorrow."

Ren nodded his head in affirmative. "That is a wise plan of action. Tomorrow is a weekend, we should be able to see Professor Ozpin after breakfast."

"I'll go see the Professor tomorrow then. You guys should stay here and take care of the baby until I get back. Sounds good?" Jaune proposed.

"That's a fine plan Jaune." Pyrrha agreed.

"Yes. Now, you both should go to sleep. It's getting late by the second." Ren said, laying back on his bead and turning to the side. "Night."

The statement by Ren seemed to remind the partners about their recent training session and how bad they smelled.

"Uhh – Pyrrha , you should take a bath first." Jaune said quickly, looking away because he noticed how her shirt's sticking to _certain_ body parts he rather not indulge himself in even if it's a man's dream. For now.

She blushed a bit before nodding and wordlessly gave the baby back to Jaune and quickly walking to the bathroom.

Jaune could only look at his male teammate and resist the urge to strangle the smirk out of his face.

This is going to be a _long_ night with the rouge.

* * *

As the morning rises and daily routine's completed. Jaune already going to see the headmaster - his partner and male friend not in the room going somewhere.

Nora Valkyrie muttered in her sleep, not noticing a small body right in front of her face.

She opened her eyes when a small hand stuck her cheek, seeing huge cerulean eyes and hands around her hair and playing with it.

"Aih!" June said.

"….." She took a few seconds to compute.

And then…

"Sooooooooo CUTE!" Nora squealed, her sleepiness forgotten and excitement building up. She hugged the baby close but not to close and jumped out of the bed , looking for her partner who was going on a trip to Vale accompanied by the resident champion.

She was alone with an unknown baby in the room.

To anyone who knows Nora well enough – that can only mean one thing.

"It's ADVENTURE TIME!" She jumped out of the window.

* * *

Jaune hoped his teammates have no problem taking care of the baby.

The knight sat in front of his target, still as a rod on his seat and eyes not meeting the knowing gaze of the headmaster of Beacon.

Professor Ozpin sipped his drink, "Mr. Arc, would you like to have some coffee?" He offered after a bit of silence, the sounds of the clock above them ticking mechanically.

Still trying to avoid his gaze, Jaune took a few quick glances at the headmaster and nodded.

"Hmm?"

"Y- YEAH!" He accidentally said too quickly in a high pitched voice June would be proud of. He scratched his head before looking down with red on his cheeks visible

The headmaster having enough of tormenting his student for the morning, he stood up and motioned for the knight to follow suit. They walked to the balcony in silence, with Jaune gathering his thoughts and the professor enjoying the view of Vale under the morning sunlight. Ahh, what a nice view.

Finally, the good headmaster broke the silence after leaning on the rail, "Did you know that babies are not carried by storks Mr Arc." he stated

Jaune only looked confused at that statement. Why would babies even come from flying storks? Though that could be one of the explanations for why June fell from the sky,the idea seemed too weird to be true. "Ahh - Yes?" He offered meekly.

The headmaster nodded and continued to set his gaze towards the beautiful scenery in front of him, seemingly lost in thought. "Did you know that every lie and legend must have a bit of truth to surface, Mr Arc." he said.

Jaune thought on it a bit before giving his thoughts,"I guess that's true. Are you implying that babies do come from storks?"

Ozpin chuckled at the idea. "No." His gaze set at the knight with a question in mind, "So,where do they come from?" he asked.

Jaune blushed a bit at a scene in his head involving a certain female friend of his. "A womans'...va- womb?" He offered weakly.

Ozpin accepted the answer with a nod, "So now comes the question of who the parents are." He smiled "Who's the father Mr. Arc?"

"…." the question made him stop,he had wondered about it earlier, the question now occupying his head and only one answer comes to mind.

"I don't know." he answered, having a bad feeling in his gut.

That seemed to make the professor close his eyes and hummed in acceptance.

"I will allow the baby to be on Beacon grounds Mr. Arc, what you do is entirely up to you but, I'm sure you will make the right choices." Ozpin said, his gaze returning to the scenery in front of him.

Jaune could only nod, still having the question on his mind. "Thank you sir."

Ozpin nodded,taking a sip from his mug, "Now, run along. You should look for your Miss Valkyrie before she digs more holes in the garden."

* * *

Ren and Pyrrha stood in front of something they haven't seen in years, something that made them remember their early years of life and they could only stand there and get lost in their memories plus avoiding more reactions from the passerbys around them.

Why?

Because they stood in front of the diapers isle.

"...Should we buy these?" Ren inquired, his face a bit red from the stares he received from the adults passing by. "I'd rather make this transaction as quick as possible."

"Agreed." Even Pyrrha who was wearing heavy clothing was red in the face, hearing the murmurs like :

" _Awww – so cute, newlyweds making their first diaper run!"_

Or

" _They look adorable together! I feel like I'm ready for another round! Honey! Don't you dare run from me!"_

…Yeah.

"Let's pick a random product and run, sounds good?" Ren said, getting very disturbed at the rate the whispers are getting.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Nora! Get back here!" Jaune chased after his teammate, running at the gardens at top speed.

Nora who was carrying a shovel in and hand and little June in the other jumped from tree to bench to another tree, " HAHAHA! You'll never catch me alive! Never!"

"Hold June TIGHT! Oh GOD NORA! HOLD MY BABY WITH BOTH HANDS!"


End file.
